Poder
by Miss Wong
Summary: Ella jamás tuteaba a su amo en frente de otros. Mientras que Dolohov se incomodaba, y se preguntaba como podía hablarle de esa forma a Voldemort sin recibir un Avada Kadavra como regalo. Para Leeh.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es de Rowling, todo todo todo es mío(?) neh, no es cierto.

**Summary: **Ella jamás tuteaba a su amo en frente de otros. Mientras que Dolohov se incomodaba, y se preguntaba como podía hablarle de esa forma a Voldemort sin recibir un Avada Kadavra como regalo. Para Leeh.

**Nota:** Para Mrs Runaway, aka Leeh, aka Effy Stonem del 2011. Aquí tu Bellatrix/Voldemort, esposa ojalá te guste :) te amo, you fuckin' know. Y graciaaaaaaaaaaas, a Ellie por haberme beteado esto. A ti también te amo, Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>Poder<strong>

«Power, power, the law of the land,  
>It's your choice, your choice, your choice, your choice,<br>Peace or annihilation»

—

Yaxley caminó a grandes pasos hacia el despacho de Lucius, el cual, ahora le pertenecía al Señor Tenebroso, como toda la maldita casa de los Malfoy. Apretaba los puños mientras sus botas sonaban estrepitosamente contra el duro y frío mármol, aún enfadado por no haber recibido la atención necesaria horas antes, cuando le confirmó al Señor Oscuro, que el muchacho Potter sería trasladado el sábado próximo.

Maldito Snape, ¿ahora se supone que era el favorito, luego de haberle servido casi toda la mitad de su vida al anciano director de Hogwarts?

Suspiró profundamente al llegar a su destino, y abrió las puertas del despacho.

Voldemort estaba sentado en una elegante silla de respaldo verde, decorado a su alrededor, con un métal que posiblemente, era demasiado costoso. La decoración de la habitación era en honor a Slytherin.

—Mi Señor...

Voldemort giró el rostro para observarlo con un aspecto aburrido. La joven Bellatrix soltó una risita detrás de él.

—Yaxley, ¿porque no has tocado antes de entrar? —preguntó con una amabilidad fingida—. Creí que tenías buenos modales...

Maldición.

—M-mi Señor... solo quería informarle que el plan que acordamos hace unas horas, la emboscada para el muchacho Potter, está casi lista. Luego podremos irnos.

Voldemort lo miró por unos segundos, sin demasiado entusiasmo, y luego suspiró, apartando la vista y volviéndola a fijar en su varita, la cual tenía aferrada a su mano derecha.

—Bien. Ya puedes irte.

Yaxley asintió, y se marchó, cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

Bellatrix Lestrange caminó lentamente por toda la habitación. A pesar de su enmarañado cabello azabache, sus facciones seguían siendo perfectas. Labios carnosos, ojos grandes y negros como la noche. Letalmente adictiva.

—Aun no puedo entender que confíes en Snape más que en Yaxley —comentó distraída, mientras se agachaba para ver con lentitud un frasco que contenía el ojo de un sangre sucia, encima de la pequeña mesada sobre la chimenea.

Voldemort suspiró, aun mirando su varita como si fuera nueva. Tal vez intentando comprender del todo la conección que tenía con la varita del joven Harry Potter.

—Ya te lo he dicho, querida Bellatrix. Snape ha sido uno de los seguidores más fieles que he tenido.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo, al mismo tiempo que encaraba una ceja.

—¿A pesar de que halla sido la mano derecha de ese estúpido anciano demente? —inquirió, en un tono de pura insolencia.

El mago asintió, distraído, mientras se levantaba de su asiento cubierto de terciopelo verde.

—Fue todo parte de un plan. Creí que ya te lo había mencionado, ¿o me equivoco?

Bellatrix sonrió, y se cercó peligrosamente a su amo. Se colocó detrás de él, y llevó sus manos a los hombros del mago, sobre su ya conocida capa negra.

—Sabes, me sorprendí que tu plan de enviar espías para vigilar a Potter halla resultado —comentó, mientras le hacía un pequeño masaje—. Cuando lo anunciaste tenía mis dudas. Pero ahora estás por alcanzar la gloria. El _poder_.

Voldemort no despegó la vista de su varita.

—¿A caso dudabas de mi, Bella?

Ella sonrió vilmente.

—No de ti, exactamente. De Snape.

Él suspiró. Esa clase de suspiros que indicaban que se estaba cansando un poco de la conversación. Voldemort indicaba su estado de ánimo con gestos. Todos, absolutamente todos lo sabían, y era mejor no probocarlo.

—¿Temes que deposite mi absoluta confianza en Severus, y me olvide de ti? —preguntó—. Tu posición como mi mano derecha está más que asegurada.

Bellatrix volvió a sonreír, esta vez llena de júbilo. Acercó su boca al oído del Señor Tenebroso, mientras sus manos con sus largas uñas, recorrían el pecho de su amo.

—Mmmh... pero yo tengo mis ojos en algo mucho, mucho más grande —suspiró, con una voz soñadora, al mismo tiempo que caminaba alrededor del señor tenebroso, hasta quedarse en su derecha—. Vas a necesitar una compañera, ¿verdad? Alguien que te ayude a entrar... en el nuevo mundo. Creo que he demostrado que soy digna —y bajó su mano lentamente por su pecho—. ¿No crees?

Voldemort frunció los labios y, con una pizca de mal humor, tomó la mandíbula de la joven Lestrange con su mano izquierda. Nada dócil, a decir verdad.

—Sí, tal vez lo seas.

Acto seguido, soltó la mandibula de la bruja con brusquedad, y se apartó de ella. Alguien tocó la puerta en ese instante. Con un aburrido _«__adelante__»_, por parte del Señor Tenebroso; Dolohov entró.

—Mi Señor —dijo—, la señorita Narcissa necesita de su ayuda para con el joven Malfoy.

Bellatrix sonrió y, descaradamente, le dijo a su amo:

—He oído que su querido amigo Potter, comparte el mísmo núcleo de su varita. ¿Como va a matarlo? ¿Ya ha solucionado ese inconveniente, Mi Señor? —se burló.

Porque claro, ella jamás tuteaba a su amo en frente de otros. Mientras que Dolohov se incomodaba, y se preguntaba como podía hablarle de esa forma a Voldemort sin recibir un Avada Kadavra como regalo.

Voldemort resopló.

—De eso me encargo yo —y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia donde Narcissa lo necesitaba, acompañado de Naggini.

Dolohov lo siguió, dejando a Bellatrix sola en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Estaba queriendo hacer un BellatrixVoldemort desde hace tiempo y, gracias a _Merlín_, me salió. Y, vale, estoy orgullosa de nuevo, porque me quedó genial. La escena está inspirada en una parte del videojuego de** Resident Evil 5** (yeah, soy toda una geek), Excella/Wesker.

Y, yeah, **amo **a Voldemort, ¿vale? Es mi esposo, y juntos conquistaremos el mundo.

Besos, y grageas con sabor a _vómito_ para todos :) y si no dejan review, les meto un Avada Kedavra por el culo.

—_**Mel.**_


End file.
